Surprises in the night
by Magie-Moo
Summary: Really Fluffy (sorta) About H/H really!! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. surprise!!!

Disclaimer: If it's in the Harry Potter series it is NOT mine.  
  
A/N: This is for Mogget type people not bubble type people  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch at the start of 5th year. Hermione had dyed her hair black and it was no longer bushy but a sleek pallet of hair. The two were sitting alone. It was around two am but they seemed not to notice.  
  
"I love you Herm." He said.  
  
"I love you to Ron." As she lend it to kiss him  
  
It was at this time Hermione took out her Knife and stabbed him. As the crimson blood oozed out of the gash he just starred. "Why?" he gasped.  
  
"Because that is how master wants it and this thing you have with "LOVE" is getting on my nerves." He still looked at her. Her eyes were not their normal brown but red with a fire that blazed full hatred. Then he was gone. She looked down at him lying spread eagle on the floor in a sticky puddle of blood. She kicked him then spit on his red hair and casually walked out of the room.  
  
Harry woke with a start. He was sweating. He looked around for Ron and saw him in his bed. He walked over and shook him.  
  
"You'll never guess the dream I had." Harry said pulling on Ron. Ron turned over onto his back and it was then that Harry saw a knife wound in his stomach and sheets sopping with blood.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Reviews please especially Mogget! 


	2. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

A/N: Does any on read these? Any way I am getting more reviews for this than any of my other stories that I might add are a lot better. It's like rewarding a child for bad behavior. So I wrote another chapter because 7 reviews is not enough especially since one is mine (I'm such a loser). So read on and review  
  
Voldermort had been coming to power lately and people were dropping like flies but Harry never expected Ron. Ron's Funeral was brief. Hermione was there but she showed no emotion. Afterwards Harry went to talk to her.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
She looked him in the eyes "I'll miss him" she said but Harry doubted it. She had been acting weird ever since his death. She didn't cry. She stayed alone. A lot. Now that he thought about it she had changed so much over the summer. Her brown hair was the color of night and she never smiled. She barely slept and was very secretive. He didn't trust her.  
  
Harry's life went on he avoided Hermione now more than ever. She for some reason unbeknownst to him had started calling him "Potter". She aggravated the teachers and word was she was sleeping around with some guy from Slytherin named Rick. In spite of all of this Harry still carried about her. She was his friend after all. So when she disappeared for days at a time he started getting worried. "Where is she going?" he thought. So this time he followed her. With his cloak on and his map he left the common room, down the stairs, through the halls, and out the door onto the grounds. He followed her all the way till they were out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. There was a small shack in the middle of the clearing. As Hermione stepped in he followed her before she closed the door. She whirled around and pointed her wand right at him.  
  
"You can come out now Potter." So he did. As the rope slid off he felt ropes magically bind him to a chair.  
  
"Are you scared?" she said in a casual manner.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well you should be" she said raising her knife.  
  
Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion!!!  
  
A/N: my lack of punctuation appalls me. Please review. Nice or Not I still enjoy feed back 


	3. More surprises He he

A/N: Tell me what you think. If I spelled a character's name wrong correct me. I welcome constructive criticism. Just don't be mean about it. Toddles!!  
  
  
  
Hermione stood in the shack with her knife raised.  
  
Why? She thought.  
  
A voice hissed in her head, "because you hate him."  
  
"No I don't" and at this she dropped the knife and fainted.  
  
When she awoke Harry was standing over her looking worried.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"YES her head screamed.  
  
"No" she said flatly and turned away. She wanted to tel him everything. About how she had no control over herself it was all him. He was always there, making her do things she would regret for the rest of her life, things that couldn't be undone. It made her want to cry and never stop just thinking about it but he would never allow that, never. It all happened so easily. He came and told her he could give her anything she wanted. He said that he would stop attacking Harry. That was what she wanted. she said yes, she would join him if he left harry alone. Little did she know that he would try to harm Harry through her. This was the one thing that Voldemort knew would destroy Harry. He would be killed by someone he cared about just like his parents.  
  
"I think we need to talk to Dumbledore (A/N: did I spell) that right." He said with, Hermione noticed, the knife clenched in his hand.  
  
"You know I don't really want to do that." She spat but he wouldn't take no for an answer he grabbed her wrist, his cloak, and his map and they walk out the door.  
  
"Oh well." The voiced hissed, "you'll get him later."]  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW the button is right there!!!!! 


End file.
